The present invention relates to thread winding machines and concerns such machines having means to interrupt the winding operation in the event of thread breakage.
In a conventional thread winding machine a feed or supply bobbin delivering the yarn or doubled yarn to be wound is mounted in a fixed, substantially upright position near the ground, while the winding bobbin is mounted in the upper portion of the machine. The thread to be wound is guided by thread guides from the feed bobbin to the winding bobbin, which is driven to wind the thread. A stop motion means or thread monitor engages the thread along its path of travel and stops the driven winding bobbin in the event of a thread breakage. If such a winding machine is equipped with a singeing burner to remove the tips of projecting fibres from the thread, movable thread guides are necessary to move the thread out of the singeing burner when a stoppage occurs. In such a machine, the movable thread guides are mounted on a parallelogram linkage, so as to be movable to move the thread path out of the singeing burner in a transverse direction so that the thread takes up a position parallel to its orginal position.
In order to insert the thread after a thread breakage, or after the insertion of a new feed bobbin, the machine operator must stoop to grasp the end of the thread on the feed bobbin. This is time consuming and also unpleasant for the machine operator, particularly if the machine incorporates a singeing burner, since his head comes close to the hot singeing burner when stooping.
Since the thread must be passed through the constantly heated singeing burner only while it is travelling, so as to avoid burning the thread, but on the other hand, if possible, no piece of thread must be left unsinged, it is left to the skill of the operator to introduce the thread into the burner simultaneously with the starting of winding.